Sonata Dusk and the Poof
by Party All Weekend
Summary: Adagio Dazzle has poofy hair. Sonata Dusk is a screwball. She has an adventure in hair. Hence the pun in the title I decided to delete but you're lucky because it's cringeworthy. A story that failed FimFiction moderation. Loosely based off that one Adventure Time episode I saw.


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Sonata Dusk bounced down the stairs one day. She had absolutely nothing to do with her time./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Hello, Adagio!" She chirped, skipping into the living room. Adagio was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. Sonata couldn't help snickering at the sight. Adagio was lying chest down on the couch. Her left arm dangled off one end. A tiny puddle of drool was forming just below Adagio's mouth. And the snoring! Sonata laughed again as she thought about that particular fact. Man, did Adagio em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"snoreem! Each snore sounded like a herd of dying elephants! Not that Sonata knew what elephants were. She had just heard the expression at school./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Sonata pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of her fearless leader in a state of defenseless. She snickered again at the sight of Adagio on camera.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""I em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"soooem cannot wait to show this to Aria when she gets back!" Sonata gushed. Her triumphant atmosphere was dimmed slightly when she realized she had absolutely no earthly idea where Aria had gone./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Oh, well." Sonata shrugged and plopped down on the floor like a good little kindergartener. She observed her sleeping boss. Adagio's tangerine and lemon poofs were a finger's width away.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Suddenly, Sonata felt compelled to touch them. She just em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"hadem to touch one of those poofy curls. Maybe they tasted like lemonade./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Poofsem," Sonata breathed, extending her pointer finger forward. The gap between hair and finger closed in until they were a bazillion gazillionths of a millimeter apart. By Sonata's count, at least. Then she touched it./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""'I touched the butt!'" She exclaimed gleefully, staring in delight at her finger.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Oh, wait." Sonata frowned. "That's from em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Finding Nemoem./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""I touched the hair!" Sonata corrected herself. She started giggling like an idiot again. Adagio went on snoring.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Sonata closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to live in Adagio's hair.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Just think," Sonata thought aloud, "one day, you wake up in a bed of orange poofs and you look outside..."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Sonata imagined the scene, and suddenly, she em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"wasem there!/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""This is totally the best!" Sonata squealed, hugging a lock of orange hair close. "I can em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"liveem in Adagio's hair!" Sonata looked around. She was in a house made out of hair. It was mostly orange hair, but there was a rug made of yellow hair. When Sonata looked closer, she also saw some streaks of purple. But they were so small Sonata would never have seen them if she had been her regular size./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Now, I guess I'd better meet the hair people!" Sonata exclaimed, walking straight out the door made of hair. The sun was shining brightly in a pastel orange sky. Sonata could see a little hair town about fifty inches away. She licked her lips thoughtfully.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Forget about meeting people. I've got to eat a hair taco!" Sonata clapped her hands, obviously delighted with her amazing idea. So Sonata walked across the hair to the town. Walking felt like climbing lots and lots of little hills, since Adagio's hair was poof.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Poof, poof, poofem," Sonata sang as she walked. "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Poofs proofs poofs! How I love my poofs! How I love Adagio's poofs!/em" Her song came to an end when she reached the town./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Hello, Sonata!" a passing hair person greeted her. It was made of yellow hair.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Hey there, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"guyem!" Sonata responded cheerfully, giving him a little wave./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Hello, Sonata!" said a little hair child.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Would these people count as Adagio's childrenem? Sonata wondered./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Hey there!" She said out loud, beaming a little to widely. "So listen, do you know where the em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"taco shopem is?"/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Sure," the hair child replied. It pointed down the street. "It's on your right, Sonata."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Thanks a bucnh! For realzies!" Sonata added.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Anytime!" The hair child responded happily before it skipped in the opposite direction. Sonata continued walking to the taco shop. She smoothed her skirt before pushing the orange door open.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;"Hair employees and hair guests alike stopped all activity to look at Sonata. Suddenly, they all burst into applause.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Sonata!" The crowd cheered. Sonata beamed.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""A party? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have?" Sonata walked up to the hairy order counter.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""How may we serve you, Miss Sonata?" The yellow hair person behind the counter asked eagerly. Sonata tapped her chin in thought. She eyed the menu, which was made of dandruff on hair. Sonata's expression transformed into one of mild disgust.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Dandruffem?" She gagged./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""I'm so sorry, Miss Sonata!" gasped the man. "We'll take it off immediately!" He snapped a finger, and several hair people came and took the board away.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Alright, thanks," Sonata responded, relieved she wouldn't have to stare at dandruff while she ordered. "I'll have the biggest taco you have!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Coming right up!" The hair man assured her. He shouted back to his hair employees, "Get her a Dazzling Special!" In a moment, Sonata's taco was ready.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Thankies!" Sonata squealed she she was handed a taco on a plate. It was hair. The toppings were hair. The plate was hair. Sonata didn't mind the hair. She was in Adagio's hair, after all. She sat down at a hair table.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Will I be eating Adagio's hair if I eat this taco?" Sonata wondered.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""No way!" A nearby hair lady assured her. "This is just a normal taco, made especially for you, friend of the great Adagio!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Aw, shucks!" Sonata waved the compliment away with her hand. She brought the taco up to her lips and began to take a bite out of it-p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"SONATA DUSKem!" Adagio screamed, rolling over. "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"YOU ARE/em EATING em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"MY HAIR/em!" Sonata opened an eye. She was back to her regular size, and she had a large clump of orange hair halfway in her mouth./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Adagio!" She squealed. "Did you know that hair people live in your hair?" Adagio rolled her eyes. She pushed Sonata off of her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dddddd;""Duh. Where do you think I get all my good ideas? My emconscienceem?"/p 


End file.
